lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Nyberg
Category:People Category:Ancestors of Jill Nyberg Category:Immigrant Category:Sweden Category:Minnesota Peter Hakansson was born on April 29, 1869 in Andraram, Sweden. He immigrated to the United States in 1888 as a young man with his two brothers, Ola and Andrew. He changed his name to Peter Nyberg on arrival, though both his brothers chose the surname Schmidt. Ellen Christina Lundberg was born on February 2, 1872 in Sweden. She immigrated the US in 1893, probably with her parents. Peter and Ellen were married sometime before 1896. They had six children: Ruth, Oscar, Florence, William, Lloyd, and Lillian. All of their children were born in Minnesota. Peter died on September 23, 1948 in Minnesota. Ellen died on June 12, 1951 in Minneapolis. External links: * Find-a-Grave: Ellen Christina Lundberg * Ancestry.com See also: * Ancestors of Jill Nyberg * Sweden * Minnesota Connection to the Lundberg House Peter and Ellen are the great-grandparents of Jill Nyberg. Peter Nyberg ▬ Ellen Christina Lundberg Oscar Nyberg Paul Nyberg Jill Nyberg Anna Peterson Children Ruth Mary Nyberg Ruth was born on February 28, 1896 in Hinckley, MN. She married Harry M. Zimmers. He was born on April 17, 1886 in Denver, Colorado. She was apparently his second wife; his first wife Nettie Myers died in 1956. This would put Ruth in her 60s at her wedding. Ruth died on July 25, 1970 in Palmetto, Florida. Harry died on March 26, 1971. They are both buried in Palmetto Cemetery, along with Nettie. * Ancestry.com * Find-a-Grave: Ruth, Harry, Nettie Oscar Leroy Nyberg Oscar was born on October 14, 1897. He married Wilma Frieda Winblad. She was born on June 29, 1903. They had ten children: two boys and eight girls. Wilma died December 13, 1985. Oscar died on November 29, 1993. They are buried in Rosehill Cemetery in Hinckley, MN. * Ancestry.com * Find-a-Grave Florence Christina Nyberg Florence was born on August 6, 1899 in Hinckley, MN. She died on October 15, 1979 in Minneapolis, MN. * Ancestry.com William McKinley Nyberg William was born on October 11, 1901 in Hinckley, Pine County, Minnesota. Apparently he was named after President William McKinley, who was assassinated about a month earlier on September 14, 1901. He married Gladys E. Dahl on September 3, 1943 in Hennepin County, MN. She was born on February 21, 1908 in Dassal, MN, and was about seven years younger than him. They had at least one child. William died on July 21, 1982 in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Gladys died on January 9, 1991. They are buried in Sunset Memorial Park in Minneapolis. * Ancestry.com * Find-a-Grave Lloyd Elmer Nyberg Lloyd was born on December 17, 1904 in Hinckley, MN. He married Florence Gillman. She was born in Detroit, MI. They had at least two children. Lloyd died on May 29, 1965 in Alabama. Florence died on June 7, 1965. They are buried in Forest Lawn Cemetery in Louisiana. * Find-a-Grave * Ancestry.com Lillian Hanna Nyberg Lillian was born circa 1909. Timeline Documents & Articles US Federal Census